The Domino Effect
by Hateofme
Summary: Set in-between seasons 2 and 3. Some winter "scavenging" for the good Governor and the citizens of Woodbury brings Merle one problem after another. Meet Juno; socially awkward, a little too crude, and never manages to say the right thing at the right time. Can she figure out what's wrong with Woodburry?-Will Merle let her figure it out? Merle/OC
1. Chapter 1

~ _"There is not any present moment that is unconnected with some future one. The life of every man is a continued chain of incidents, each link of which hangs upon the former. The transition from cause to effect, from event to event, is often carried on by secret steps, which our foresight cannot divine, and our sagacity is unable to trace. Evil may at some future period bring forth good; and good may bring forth evil, both equally unexpected."_

~Joseph Addison (1672–1719)

**The Domino Effect**

Juno ran as fast as she could through the small amount of snow, large amount of ice, and biting wind. No, she wasn't running from anything in particular, but honestly, what else was she going to do? There was no food, no shelter, no nothing; was she just supposed to sit on her ass until she became a human popsicle? She snorted at the visual in her head, shells might actually like that...as long as the blood was still pumping of course.

She was pretty sure she was fighting a losing battle anyway-her vision was starting to go spotty and she giggled as she watched a truck in the distance plow down a shell, the blood and body bits painting grotesquely across the almost pristine ice. Juno jerked herself further onto the road watching the show. She frowned, the truck was coming at her now...but she wasn't one of those things! Her brain clicked into survival mode seconds too late as she tried to scramble out of the way. The truck slowed but not enough, and as it hit her left arm she heard a loud crunch before she flew through the air and everything went silent.

. . .

"Lookie here boys! Ten points!" Merle shouted almost disturbingly gleeful as he swerved in the ice to hit yet another biter. Decayed matter sprayed across the windshield and he used his bad arm to flick on the windshield wipers.

"Cut it out man." The hispanic man sitting next to him snapped. "You know the Governor don't like it when you do that shit. 'Sides we're supposed to be lookin' for supplies and pucha, pendejo."

"You gonna' talk ta me Caesar ya best be doin' it in English. Fuckin' taco bender." Merle spat at him.

"Yeah yeah. Shut the fuck up Merle. You gotta work with a nigger and a spic, and we gotta work with a white trash, hillbilly, redneck. Fuckin' deal." A black man older than Caesar spoke up irritably; there wasn't much they could do-they all knew Merle was in charge.

Merle turned sideways to look at the man. "The fuck you-"

"Watch it, cabrón!" Caesar shouted.

Merle spun facing forward to see a woman stagger out into the road, obviously alive, hair streaming around her head like it had a damn electric current running through it. he chuckled. "Watch this ya fuckin' dumb asses." he grinned. "Gonna scare us up some fresh meat."

Unfortunately he forgot to account for the ice and when he made to break the truck slid, hitting the woman fairly hard, throwing her into a small bank of snow that had managed to accumulate overnight off the side of the road, where she lay completely still.

The men jumped out of the truck guns, blade, and bow at the ready, running to where the woman lay. "Did you just kill the only new pedazo de culo we've seen in months idiota?" Caesar snapped nudging the woman with his foot.

The black man shook his head. "Governor's gonna be pissed." He muttered.

"Shut yer' crybaby mouth Shupert." Merle snapped at the man. "Caesar, the fuck I say to you about english motherfucker?" He crouched down next to the woman's prone form.

"What are you doing, man!" Caesar jumped as Merle used his blade to move her hair out of her face.

"Only a few ways ta' find out if she's still alive..." He trailed off looking at the bruise forming on her bicep where the truck ha hit, grinning sickly he reached out and squeezed it.

. . .

Holy mother fucking cock sucking shit! She hurt! Her throat felt like it was on fire and that was nothing compared to her arm. Belatedly she realized she was screaming and forced herself to stop. As she stopped her ears were filled with what she swore were the devils chuckles.

"Was that necessary tonto?" Another mans voice spoke sounding like he was on the verge of puking.

"We know she's alive now don' we boy? Rise an' shine sugar tits." The devil called much too cheerfully.

"Go fuck yourself." Juno groaned out cracking her eyes open, meeting a pair of crystal blue eyes surrounded by a jackass.

The eyes narrowed at her. "The fuck you say ta' me?"

"Listen," she ground out. "I realize that you probably haven't gotten laid in a long while..." She looked him up and down critically, noting the missing hand and mean looking blade on his right arm. "Or maybe ever, but I'm sure you're familiar with a 'do it yourself' job, so really, what part of go fuck yourself needs explaining?" She really needed to work on her conversation skills she mussed.

Choked laughter from the two other men could be heard as the devils face went an angry red. He grabbed her by her injured arm and hauled her to her feet. "C'mon ya big mouthed pair a tits." He snarled as she yelped in pain. "Lets git goin'."

He dragged her to the truck and released her for only an instant as he hauled the passenger door open and hopped in. Grabbing her around the waist he yanked her up into his lap. "Caesar! Yer drivin' ya ugly spic!" He shouted out at the two dumb struck men.

"You know, when I made the observation that you hadn't been fucked it wasn't an invitation." She grumbled. Nope, still needed to work on the art of conversing with others-especially others that potentially held her fate in their hands.

Merle tightened his grip on her thigh with his 'good' hand. "Dunno darlin', sounded like one ta' me." He rasped in her ear.

Juno decidedly ignored the heat in her belly at being placed in this mans lap with his hand rhythmically squeezing and then soothing her thigh. She shifted slightly, ignoring the way the movement ground her into his crotch ."So your names are...?" She asked addressing the two other men.

"Shupert." The black man grunted, looking anywhere but her.

The hispanic man eyed her as he started the truck. "Caesar Martinez, mamacita." He finally said with a grin. "And you are?"

She liked him-he had a nice smile and an easygoing air about him. "Juno Nyx." She smiled, ignoring the slight nausea from her arm. "Cuál es el nombre de este Diablo?"

Caesar's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. He choked out a laugh. "Diablo? Merle es su nombre." He shook his head chuckling under his breath. "Diablo."

The man named Merle tensed under her. "The fuck I say bout english ya god damn wetbacks!?"

Ooohh, so he was one of _those_ angry rednecks. She simpered at him and put on her best southern drawl. "Dunno suga', I wasn't here. Think ya' could enlighten me han'some?"

Merle's jaw dropped and Shupert looked at her incredulously. "You some kind of changeling or just fucking stupid?" Shupert asked her.

"Neither." She snapped. "I'm also not Mexican, black, or some backwoods hillbilly. So for now, for our quaint little car ride, do you think we can put a sock in all the racist name calling?"

To hers and apparently everyone else's shock, Merle laughed outright. "Hell nah firecracker. Don't you worry none though, even if ya' had been a spic-Id'a still fucked ya."

"Thank goodness." Juno said dryly. "That was an _incredibly_ big concern of mine."

Merle leaned in dangerously close to her ear. "Oh, it will be darlin'." He rasped lowly, pulling her flush against his body with his arm wound tight around her waist, his voice laced with innuendo. "A _incred'bly_ big concern." His hand bunched in the material at the bottom of her shirt, and his callused fingers meet her skin. "I may well be the devil, but ya'd still be screamin' my name when I'd get done wit'chu so you bes' learn it. Us Dixon's do our do our shit right."

_Well fuck me sideways. _If that wasn't the hottest thing she had ever heard... She mentally gave herself a shake, now was not the time to be getting horny-besides this guy was an asshole. She would have to watch what she said in spanish around him though, he knew enough to know she had called him a devil, the fact he caught on at all was surprising. Maybe she should give him more credit after all?

. . .

When Merle had first dragged the girl into the car he was hell bent on teaching her a lesson. Feel her up an' rough her up a bit, meb'be make her cry. He had never forced himself on a woman and he wasn't about to but she didn't need ta know that. Then as he pulled her into his lap he watched as a flush crept up her neck-the little woman was enjoyin' sittin' on his lap! He had to bite back a groan as she had turned and unintentionally ground herself into his crotch.

_The fuck was this shit? Shouldn't she be worried where a group a men were takin' her or what was goin' ta happen ta her? _

As if on cue Shupert spoke up. "Don't you wanna know nothing?" He sounded surprised.

Caesar winced before training his face blank, and Merle did nothing having just wondered the same thing himself. She shrugged and then grimaced at the way the movement jostled her arm. "About what? Where you guys are taking me? Should I be quivering in fear about what's going to happen to me?" She almost snorted.

"You don't know us, hermosa. We could be bad men." Caesar looked at her calculatingly.

To their shock Juno just shrugged. "Any worse than the shells out there?" Before they could answer or question her she continued. "You kill me? So what? They'll do that out there to. You rape me? Beat me? I highly doubt you won't get bored eventually and kill me anyway. Right now I'm warm for the first time in weeks, and not walking for the first time since this all started."

_Well, now. If tha' ain't one fucked up way a thinkin'. _

Apparently he wasn't the only to think so as Shupert put his two cents in. "You just have a death wish? Don't care to defend yourself or nothing? The fuck is wrong with you?"

"I never said any of that." She smiled sweetly. "You try to kill me I'll fight, same if you try to rape or beat me. And you give me any opening I'll fuck your shit up."

At this Merle chortled. "No offense meant doll, but I'm bettin' even without yer' lame arm ya couldn't take even one a us."

She turned to lock eyes with Merle. "Never said I could. But I'll sure as hell try." She said simply. "For now though I'm not stupid enough to throw myself out of a moving truck, as its getting dark, with a possibly broken arm, in the cold. I'm warm and I'm not walking." She turned back to face the front of the truck. Wow the silence was actually awkward. She sighed turning to look at the men again. "If I scream some and pretend to beg, maybe I could even work up some tears, would it make you guys feel better?"

_Hmmm, now there was a damn good thought; woman wasn' bad lookin. Bet I could have her beggin' an' screamin' sumthin' fierce._

Caesar chuckled at her while Merle leaned in. "Won't be all pretend darlin'."

. . .

Her mouth dropped thinking that he was telling her that yes, that's exactly what they planned to do with her.

_What the fuck? _

She whipped her head around to look at him and was relived and somewhat irritated when she saw him wink and waggle his eyebrows at her. "Yeah, you're real funny." She huffed facing forward again.

"Here." Shubert threw a wad of cloth at her. "Tie it around, make a sling." He said and then abruptly faced forward. The tension in the truck dissipated and she leaned her head against the window, fighting to keep her eyes open.

**A/N~ I just realized that I didn't put up translations! So sorry!**

**pucha, pendejo- pussy/cunt, dumbass**

**pedazo de culo- piece of ass**

**idiota- idiot**

**cabrón- idiot, dumbass etc. **

**tonto- pussy, cunt, dumb or stupid person**

**mamacita- hot mama, used to flirt**

** Cuál es el nombre de este Diablo?- What is this devil's name?**

**Diablo- devil**

**Merle es su nombre- his name is Merle**

**hermosa- beautiful **


	2. Chapter 2

Merle was a fairly simple man; put a decent broad in his lap, with a good pair of tits, have her squirm around a bit and bam! He was well on his way to a boner. The problem that he was seeing at this point was the girl still had to pass the Governor and he still was in a truck with two other men. He could only hope that his semi would go away in the next few minutes because they were almost at Woodbury. Speaking of- he had better wake her lazy ass up.

"Wake up." He snapped, poking her hard in the side. Admittedly he was a bit pissed at the prospect of a decent fuck being literally dangled in front of him, knowing he couldn't act on it.

. . .

"Ouch!" Juno cried and then rubbed her eyes one handed. She glared at Merle as she managed to get the sleep out of her eyes. _Although... That couldn't be what I think it is._ She shifted slightly feeling the slight hardness beneath her get harder and Merle tense. _Oh my._ She grinned and looked back at him. "Problems?" She asked innocently.

"Chu' offerin' ta help me out wit my _prob'lems_, sugar?" He rasped into her ear.

_Well that backfired. But hot damn that voice..._

She cleared her throat. "No thanks, that virgin thing is a complete turn off for me- besides I'm pretty sure I'm not your type."

"Don' know 'bout tha sweet'eart. Ya got'a pussy don'cha?" He chuckled, completely blowing off her virgin comment-they both knew no way in hell was he a fucking virgin.

_Oh-ho, so Mr. Merle thinks that he's witty._

"No, I just don't inflate is all." She quipped with a small grin.

Amid the laughter trying to be hid behind choking coughs Merle just grinned back. "But ya mouth is always open I noticed. Think we migh' have a prob'lem wit false advertisin'."

She couldn't help it- she laughed out loud. "Well, I tried the whole prostitute route for awhile, but it turns out when they ask about that whole open mouth thing they don't actually want you to talk-who knew?"

Merle snorted. "An' takin' gab away from ya' mus' be a pain worse'n death."

Juno nodded in mock seriousness. "Oh, yes. I mean if you can't talk with your mouth it leaves so few other uses for it, don't you think?"

This time he barked out a genuine laugh. "Yer a hoot, firecracker, a god damn hoot."

"Glad to amuse- I do try." She said not even bothering to hide her smile. "So what's this place like?"

The atmosphere suddenly tensed and it felt like any joviality that had been there before had been sucked out with a giant vacuum, taking all the air with it.

"Little town, mami." Caesar spoke first. "You're going to love it."

She stayed silent; what was it about this place that sucked the fun right out of the truck before they had even got there? She tried vainly not to worry or wonder, but if she had one particular talent it was finding things out-getting people to confess things. And holy hell was she nosey. Not that she wanted to know everyone's business so she could spread it around or use it against them; she just liked to know exactly who and what she was dealing with. Why did she have the feeling that was going to be a problem here?

. . .

Juno's initial reaction to the town of Woodbury was a mix of awe and excitement with a healthy dose of of skepticism stirred in for good measure. Of course then she got to meet the Governor and her mental little red flags flew up, flapping wildly. He was nice enough it seemed, but there was a darkness, a lingering shadow behind his eyes.

"Merle has explained to me how he got a little carried away out there." The Governor said softly looking at the makeshift sling on her left arm.

Juno narrowed her eyes.

_Carried away?_

The pieces suddenly fell into place as she jumped from her chair. "You hit me on purpose, you dick?" She seethed breathing heavily.

The Governor stepped back lazily and raised his eyebrows, curious to see how this would play out. Giving a quick nod to Merle letting him know he could respond, he watched the woman with interest.

"All in fun sugar." Merle shrugged innocently, the wide smirk he was wearing directly contradicting that supposed innocence.

No one, not even Juno was prepared for what happened next. Stalking towards the man, her voice growing louder with each step she shouted. "You hit me wiTH A MOTHER FUCKING TRUCK!" At the word truck she hauled back with her right arm and punched the surprised man square in the nose. Two crunching sounds later, one satisfying one not so much, Merle made to leap at her, blood flowing down his nose.

"Ya fuckin' cunt!" He bellowed.

"Enough!" The Governor didn't yell but his voice sliced through the room just the same.

Caesar and Shupert came quickly into the room; Caesar looking at her slightly mangled hand and then Merle's face, unsuccessfully trying to hide his grin when he figured out what happened. "Sir?" He asked.

Merle stood almost sullenly leaning against a wall with his arms crossed glaring at her. "This young lady needs some ice for her hand, please go get some." The Governor addressed Shupert, who nodded and marched away. He turned to Merle. "Seeing as you are the one responsible for Miss. Nix's injuries, I'm glad you offered to show her around town." He stared holes into Merle as if daring him to say anything different or argue.

Merle for his part seemed to be a fantastic actor. It had been obvious only seconds before the Governor made his request that he would have liked nothing better than to beat the snot out of her. Now, however, his face was carefully blank until a grin slid over it. "A'course Gov'ner. Always a privilege ta show a pretty woman aroun'." He turned to Juno with blood still seeping out of his nose. "Wha'd'ya' say, firecracker?"

_Oh now that was just plain mocking. Fine then. _

She batted her eyelashes. "Of course Merle! Why ever would I turn down the man that hit me with a truck?"

The Governor nodded to himself; good, they would play by his rules. He dismissed them with a wave, instructing Caesar to find Shupert and bring the ice to Juno.

Once outside Juno turned to face Merle, looking up at his bloodstained face, and trying not to squirm at all the stares they were getting. "Where is your place?"

"I know I said I'd fuck ya either way, but I think tha ship has done sailed." He said dryly not bothering to look at her.

"Well there go all my wet and wild notions for today." she said back brightly. "Now where is your place."

She swore she saw his lips twitch in the barest hint of a grin. "Fine, c'mon then, ya pushy cunt." He grumbled marching off and leaving her behind.

She hurried to catch up with him, ignoring an especially dirty look from a bottle blonde with the largest breasts she had ever seen, and within minutes she found herself in a small apartments living room-if you could call it that. It seemed to only have a front door, a closet door, and one other door she assumed led to the bedroom. Nestled in one corner was a pathetic looking kitchen, that looked like it was rarely used. She turned to Merle noting he was leaning yet again against a wall and watching her.

"Bathroom?" She asked.

He glowered at her and jerked his head toward the only other real door that she could see. The one she had mistakenly thought was the bedroom. "Thanks!" She replied skipping over to the door.

Juno almost threw up when she closed the door behind her. This place was damn gross!

Eww eww eww! And why the hell was the shower so dirty? You turn it on and water runs down the drain! There was no excuse for that nasty mess.

There was no way she was going to find clean rags in here. She rummaged through the cabinet gingerly before she found some alcohol and braved grabbing the bar soap on the counter. Swinging open the door she ran straight into a hard warm chest.

"Oomph!" She gasped as the air went out of her and she started to topple backwards. Before she could really even start to fall Merle had grabbed her arm (thankfully her good one) and steadied her. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"Watch were yer goin'." He snapped looking at the stuff she held in her good arm. "The fuck you doin'?"

She ignored him and went to the kitchen. Thankfully she found some clean dishrags, if only a bit dusty. She rinsed them off in the sink and pointed him to the couch. Eyeing her distrustfully he slowly sank down, almost jumping up again as she kneeled on the couch next to him.

"Honestly!" She snapped. "Not that sex with me would be the worst you've ever had, but I'm not trying to rape you. Just hold still." He watched her struggle with the container of alcohol for a second before she sheepishly held it out to him. "I hold you twist?" She mumbled.

"Fuck tha'." He snarled at her grabbing the entire container away and placing the cap in his mouth, he twisted it off, and held it back to her, spitting the lid onto the floor.

"Show off." She grinned. "Although there's no way in hell I'd have put my mouth on anything in that bathroom." She managed to pour a good amount on the dishrags and then stood higher on her knees, leaning into him.

He jerked back. "The fuck ya' think yer doin'?" Merle snarled at her. "Git the fuck outta here!"

Juno rolled her eyes. "Yes, because while your Governor was ordering me ice for my barely bruised hand, he sent you away without even a damn napkin to clean yourself up. I'm pretty sure you were just planning on leaving it there!"

"The hell's wrong wit that?" He spat at her.

"Oh my god, Merle! I'm trying to help! Just shut up and sit back, and let me take care of this shit!"

She saw his lips start to twitch again. "I ain't in ta tha dominatrix shit honey. Ya wanna ride on this ya' best git yer yessir's an' pleases ready ta hop to."

"I'll work on that." She said dryly trying not to smile. "How's this-" She cleared her throat. "Merle, would you pretty please with a bright red cherry on top, hold your ass still so I can clean you up?"

Merle chuckled lowly. "Didn' know ya were inta' tha kinky shit. Mebbe I kin find us some whipped cream to."

Juno laughed. "Please no. Now hold still, somehow I managed to spilt some skin on the bridge of your nose, so this is going to sting."

"I ain't no pussy." He snapped back.

"Fine." She gently started wiping up the now crusted blood with a water soaked dishtowel.

As soon as he was cleaned up she quickly dabbed the alcohol on, and was surprised when he didn't flinch even a muscle. As she worked she tried to discreetly study him. A short buzz-cut that was graying a bit but still had quite a bit of color, slight scratchy facial hair, cheekbones as high as her own, a seemingly small mouth that somehow packed a damn wide grin, and the truest aqua blue eyes she had ever seen. Despite initial impressions he really wasn't horrible looking.

Her hand stilled on his face and she chewed her lip unconsciously as she studied him. No, not bad looking at all... Despite his age, which she guessed to be late forties at the youngest, he somehow managed to still come off rough, attractive, and dare she say-virile.

. . .

Merle watched Juno as she gently cleaned his face. He wasn't used to being touched in general, and the soft way that she dabbed at his face unnerved him. But fuck! Somehow her hot little body being this close to his, on his own damn couch no less, was lulling him. He snapped his eyes open quickly, not even have noticing when they had closed, intending to yell at her. He stopped short when he realized that she had stopped moving. His eyes were immediately drawn to her lip and the tip of her tongue darting out to moisten it before drawing it into her mouth and chewing on it.

_She was checkin' him out, eyein' him like a fat kid tha hadn't seen cake in years... _

He checked the urge to grin, not wanting to startle her, and took the opportunity to check her out right back. He already knew she was attractive, but now observing her carefully he realized she was a downright fine piece of ass. Long wavy brown hair that seemed to glow red when the sun hit it, flowing down her back to her waist in a tangled mess- made her look like she just had a through fucking. She had a trim neat waist and some sizable tits, defined collarbones and a graceful sloping neck. All that hair that he could just imagine wrapping his fist in framing a heart shaped pale face with high cheekbones and cupids bow pink lips. He let his eyes trail to hers and noticed the light brown almost honey eyes of hers staring right back at him. Not being able to hold it back any longer he smirked when he saw a rosy blush stain her chest and cheeks.

"Don't wanna be lookin' at a man like tha less ya got intentions a followin' through, darlin'." He drawled.

. . .

Ok being caught blatantly staring at the man and basically eye fucking him was a tad embarrassing.

Juno blushed. "Lucky for you we already established I'm not your type." She said quickly scrambling off of the couch. "So," she said awkwardly. "Still going to show me around town?"

That damned smirk stretched across his face even wider. "Could show ya my bed if ya like sugartits." He proclaimed almost impishly.

She blushed even harder. "I think that fountain pen I felt poking my ass earlier might be too big of a let down for me to recover from." She cracked, grabbing at the door knob and throwing herself out of his place. "I'll just wait for you out here, yeah?" And without even waiting for a response she slammed the door behind her breathing hard.

_Well fuck! And double fuck! That man was downright potent! _

. . .

Merle grinned widely to himself as she slammed the door, leaning back and spreading his arms behind him on the couch. _Damn sure she was gettin' wet jus' thinkin' about him. Sure as hell the shiverin' she was doin' weren't because she were frightened. _He hadn't done too bad getting laid since coming to Woodbury, but he knew a lot of the women that wanted to fuck him only wanted to do it for his status. Kinda like workin' yer way to the top-sleep with him ta get to the Gov'ner. He wasn't blind to it, hell, a fuck was a fuck. But it was a damn nice confidence boost when he could get a tight little thing like Juno hot under the collar with no work at all. _A damn nice confidence boost._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey mamacita, you're breathing pretty heavy... Get up to some bump and grind in there?" Caesar grinned cheekily at her as he appeared in the hallway. Juno just blushed harder and he whistled lowly. "Didn't think a mujercita like you would be able to handle el diablo." He smirked.

Juno blushed even harder if that was possible and smacked him lightly on the arm, wincing as her hand throbbed a bit. "We didn't do anything."

"Isn't my business." He just grinned. "Come on, we were going to take you to the bar." He managed to waggle his eyebrows and started banging on the door. "Merle! We gotta go, cabrón!"

The door swung open and Juno jumped away from it quickly, noting Merle's wide grin. In the spirit of being well and truly embarrassed she attempted to ignore him. It would have worked if Caesar had kept his damn mouth shut. "So, ese, Governor wanted us to show the lady the bar." He turned teasingly toward her. "If you're up for it of course."

"Oh Caesar, out of the two of us the only one I worry about being 'up for it' is you." She winked playfully.

Merle snorted and walked off in front of her and Caesar leading the way to the towns bar. On the way there Juno again noticed the blonde woman giving her the once over and glaring at her. She tugged at Caesar's arm. "Does that woman always look like she wants to murder the new person?" She whispered.

He glanced over at where she had discreetly motioned to and snorted loudly. "That's Suzanne. Kinda-well a really big puta. I'd stay away from her."

"Why?"

"She likes Merle." He said shortly.

"So? What does that have to do with me?" She furrowed her eyebrows trying to understand.

"Dios mío, mami." Caesar shook his head. "You are ciego."

She huffed. She didn't like not understanding things. "And why is that?"

"Arrrgh, I should have let Merle walk you! He doesn't let people up to his apartment-and definitely no women. You going up there is going to start tongues wagging."

"Ok so i apparently don't understand the dynamics of this little town." She sighed dramatically. "Think you could find me the good liquor?"

Merle seemed to appear out of nowhere, propped up against the doorframe, arms crossed, looking like the stereotypical bad boy in every girls wet dream, well missing hand aside, but somehow even that tended to lend him a darker edge. "Southern Comfort?" He drawled with a smirk.

"As fun as that sounds i don't think scraping me up off of the floor on my very first night here is the way to go."

"Ya'll are one of them girls tha' dont drink tha good shit arent'cha." he scowled. "Prob'ly only drink them lil fruity drinks."

_Fruity drinks?! Oh hell no._

"Sorry to disappoint, but no. Any beer though?" She addressed Caesar, slightly irritated at being called some little nancy girl.

. . .

Juno sipped her beer laughing at something or another that Martinez had said. That fucker was pretty funny. An annoying whine hit her ears for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "Merle, baby!" the woman squealed, grating on her nerves.

"I done told ya no! G'on an' bother someone else fer a change. 'M sure there's someone roun' here desperate 'nough ta fuck ya nasty cunt more'n once." Merle snapped out lowly.

At that Suzanne stomped off, pausing to once again give Juno a foul look that she happily returned with a wave. "You picked a real winner there, Merle." she snorted into her beer.

"Shad'dup." He grumbled, grabbing the entire bottle of Southern Comfort and staggering away with it.

_Oops._

"Se debe ver lo que dices a él." Caesar said lowly. "He's head honcho here."

"And that means i have to mind my p's and q's does it?" She said scathingly trying to cover the embarrassment at having managed to chased Merle off.

"Verde's not a pretty color on you, hermosa." He replied with a wink.

_Say what now?_

Juno excused herself and walked quickly to the restroom. She was starting to feel overwhelmed in the crowded little bar, not to mention everyone kept staring at her like she was fresh meat; which she supposed she was. As soon as she had peed she exited the stall-only to find herself staring at Merle's naked ass. His pants and boxers hung around his ankles and he was somehow managing to take a piss in the sink.

"Wha' fool decided ta go an' make tha urinals ten times as high?" He muttered to himself, not noticing Juno standing behind him yet.

"Did you know," She started cheerily after she was sure he had finished peeing. "That this restroom is for lady's only Merle?"

Merle spun quickly his eyes narrowed in anger until he saw it was her. "Well now ain't tha' a coinci'dence darlin'," He drawled grinning widely. "So's this."

Her eyes shot down to his hand at his crotch, still holding his dick.

_Oh. My. God. Did I drink waaay more than I thought or did that really just happen!?_

Desperately trying to look anywhere other than him she spoke in a strangled voice. "Good to know... I'm just-... I have to-..." Nothing more aside from a squeak came out and she decided to make a quick getaway. As she virtually ran out the doors she could hear Merle's booming laughter follow her.

She sat back down at the dingy table they had claimed when they first got there, ears buzzing and brain fried. Well that was...that had been...he had-god dammit! Apparently even seeing him right after he had finished taking a piss could make her tun into a puddle of incomprehensible goo. Or at least seeing his dick.

Caesar as ever observant as he seemed to be picked up on her internal dressing down of herself within moments. "Did you find Merle and fuck in the bathroom?" He questioned only partly joking.

"Well I found him in the bathroom alright." She mumbled gulping down more beer.

He smiled widely at her. "You guys haven't even gotten to first base have you?"

"Really? Are we in grade school again where we classify everything in bases?"

She almost banged her head against the counter as Merle's smooth drawl came from behind her. "If'n we're doin' bases I reckon she owes me some show n' tell, don'cha sweet'eart?"

Maybe it was because she was well past tipsy and clearly headed toward drunk, or maybe it was because everything always sounded like a fucking challenge coming from his damn mouth, or maybe (well probably) it was just because she damn well wanted to; whatever the reason, Juno slammed her beer down onto the table and stood abruptly, whirling to face Merle. For his part he actually looked shocked, and even more shocked as she grabbed his shirt and yanked him down until he was face to face with her. She noted the way his eyes widened in surprise and the little bit of anger and mistrust, as if he were gearing himself up to react badly when she humiliated him. Ignoring the voice in her head that was screaming at her how bad of an idea this was, she slammed her mouth up to his harshly. For a moment both of them froze and she was sure that she had just done the dumbest thing that she possibly could have. However in the next instant he had wrapped his right arm around her waist, hauling her closer to him, and fisted his hand in her hair. A quick swipe of his tongue across the seam of her lips had them parting instantly and he dove into her mouth with expert skill.

"FUCKIN WHORE!" A voice crashed into their little party. "THE FUCK YOU THINK YOURE DOIN KISSIN MY MAN?"

_Oh, yay Suzanne's back. _

Merle and Juno threw themselves away from each other, breathing heavily. Did she really want to fight on her first night here? That would be a no. As Merle went to answer, in a way which would no doubt start a fight, Juno rushed in idiotically. "We weren't kissing!" She blurted like a fool.

_Yes, that'll work._

The woman scoffed at her. "What would you call it then you hooker!" Suzanne spat.

"I...I was just..whispering...something to him...in his mouth..."She trailed off lamely.

_Wow, you really are just the best at excuses aren't you?_

You could hear a pin drop in the bar as everyone absorbed her answer. "I'm sure Suzanne, that whatever they decide to...whisper into each others mouths, is not anyone's business but their own." A quiet voice spoke.

Everyone turned in shock to see the Governor sitting in a dimly lit corner, holding a beer bottle loosely, and looking straight at the commotion they had managed to cause. "It's good news after all." He continued with what Juno classified as a downright evil little smile. "We were having a hard time finding you a place here, but now I think it's clearly fine if you stay with Merle."

Juno's mouth dropped open. What the hell was this man playing at? She was positive that he wasn't trying to play matchmaker so what was his angle? "Ummm..."

"Of course you could room with Suzanne for now if you'd prefer..." He trailed off raising an eyebrow as if he truly wondered if she would consider it.

"No! I mean- that's ok. I'm sure she...doesn't...has her own...it's just ok!" She blurted haltingly, trying to find a nice way to say not a chance in hell, but butchering it horribly.

She watched a brief interaction in the form of eye contact and nods pass between the Governor and Merle. Abruptly Merle closed the distance between him and Juno, grabbing her arm, and practically dragging her out of the bar. It was obvious that he was very angry and she really couldn't blame him.

_Just who was this Governor to not even ask Merle his opinion on who he let into his house? Just plain rude._

As she stumbled into his apartment shutting the door behind her, he turned with narrowed eyes running his hand over his head. "Ya fuckin' trouble." He spat angrily, turning to stomp into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Ok then. Juno shook her her head and sat on the couch. after ten minutes she was incredibly bored and headed toward the only door she hadn't opened in his apartment. She instantly squealed and jumped narrowly out of the way as a bed fell from the wall.

. . .

Merle was indeed pissed. Damn girl makin' trouble everywhere. The bar hadn't been that bad if he were being honest with himself. He got to watch her blush a couple times after all.

_Looked pretty damn nice when she blushed to._

He growled to himself pushing back the urge to punch the shower wall, letting his head rest directly in the hot spray. _The fuck was she playin' at anyhow? Bitch was a damn tease tha's what._ He grinned. _Was funny as hell when Suzanne caught 'er kissin' him though. Now there was a fuckin' thought- she kissed him._ He grinned getting out of the shower, and looking around hesitantly for a towel. He lived alone; didn't need ta keep a towel in the bathroom...always kept 'em out by his bed... He grinned evilly. _She gonna' be livin' 'ere she gonna' git used ta seein' him buck naked whether she wanted ta or not._ He had the feeling she did though.

Merle strode out of the bathroom grinning, letting out a barking laugh as he watched Juno inadvertently pull out the bed from the wall, and lurch away yelping.

. . .

Juno heard the laughter behind her and it made her jump even more-right into the chest of a very wet, naked Merle. As she stumbled he wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her from falling.

_He really does have some of the nicest arms...that are wet. Like the rest of him._

She lurched forward practically throwing herself on his bed in effort to get away from him. She desperately tried not to look at him, to look at anything else, but her eyes felt like they were being sucked over to his body without her consent. Damn. And double damn. Those amazing arms were nice to see in the sleeveless shirts he wore but they were on a whole different ball-field when you got to see the chest they were connected to. He had a broad well defined chest tapering down to some pretty nice abs. You could see the very last remnants of a slight gut he used to have but other that that he was extremely well defined. And holy shit that cock. The man was hung like he should be doing porno's for a living-seeing it in his hand earlier and seeing it all hang out now were for some reason drastically different. Like the fact that he was dripping wet still... Her eyes darted up to his face as she flushed and turned away at his smirk. "Might want to put some clothes on next time Merle. I'd be worried if it shrank any more."

His eyes narrowed at her making fun of his equipment. "Ain't no shrinkage here darlin', but if ya hopin' fer some inflation...well now tha' I kin help wit'." His smirk grew wider. "Think I might need ya help to. We still got us some bases fer ya ta catch up wit."

Juno looked around frantically. _Thank god!_ She grabbed at the towel she found and threw it behind her, hitting Merle with a satisfying thwack. He chortled and wrapped the towel around his waist, walked around in front of her, and opened a chest of drawers she had been staring at blindly.

_Ok well looking at his chest isn't that perverted right? I mean at least he still has the...the...towel..._."Merle, where is your towel?" She squeaked.

"Don'cha worry, sugar. I'll hide all them things till ya git used ta how shit goes on round here." He said in a voice laced with false concern and a healthy dose of amusement. Merle winked so quickly she wasn't even sure if she had seen it, and swiftly pulled on a pair of boxer shorts. Plopping down in the bed and spreading himself out he lazily closed his eyes. "C'mon firecracker. Le's git ta bed."

Excuse me? Ok yeah she kissed him, but it lasted for like thirty seconds and it was only one time! They barely knew anything about each-other. She jumped off the bed. "Oh, that's fine. I'm taking couch." She said quickly and darted off missing the dark look that passed across his face as she turned out the lights.

**. . .**

**A/N~ Interesting note- (well I think so anyway ;)) Two of the scenes in this chapter were inspired by true events.**

**The first one is the bathroom scene with Merle and Juno inspired by events with actor John Barrymore.**

**After a long day of shooting a film in Hollywood, John Barrymore and some fellow actors stopped in at Lucey's, a popular watering hole near Paramount Studios. After one-too-many drinks, Barrymore excused himself to go to the bathroom. In his slightly inebriated condition, however, he inadvertently chose the ladies' room. As he was relieving himself, a woman entered and was shocked to see a man urinating into one of the toilets. "How dare you!" she exclaimed, "This is for ladies!" The actor turned toward the woman, organ in hand, and resonantly said in full actor's voice: "And so, madam, is this."**

**The second is the whispering in his mouth scene which was adapted from events with Chico Marx.**

**Chico (correctly pronounced "chick-oh") Marx, the oldest of the brothers, got his famous nickname from his penchant for chasing young women (i.e., chicks) early in his life. Although the Marx Brothers made millions over the years, Chico was often in financial straits because of a lifelong gambling problem (his wife Betty insisted that they rent rather than own a home for fear of Chico's losing their house in a card game). Over the years, his interest in the ladies also created a few marital problems. At a club one night, Betty angrily accused Chico of kissing another woman on the dance floor. His defense may not have convinced his wife, but it has pleased language lovers ever since: "I wasn't kissing her, I was whispering in her mouth."**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review!**

**~hateofme**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok everyone! Here's the deal! Generally when I don't get a lot of reviews on a story I get discouraged and think I should just stop with the story and move on to a new one! That did work out rather well last time for me ;). I'm not trying to manipulate you in to reviewing! If you like it and its good enough for a review then you leave one, if not its ok! So, what I'm thinking is if you guys want me to continue this story let me know (doesn't have to be in review, you can PM me as well) and I will! And I'm not out to make the people who have already reviewed feel bad! I really really really appreciate each and every one of your reviews! I just wonder if the majority of people don't care for the story if I should move on to a different idea that more people, including the ones who have reviewed, like! Let me know and thank you VERY MUCH!

~hateofme


	5. Chapter 5

Merle woke up the next morning still in a bad mood. He was good enough ta kiss in front of the whole damn town, (which incident'ally got him stuck wit her dumb ass livin' in his place), but come righ' down to it; he ain't good enough ta share a damn bed wit? She gotta go sleep on tha couch, like he got fuckin' cooties or sumthin'?

He looked at himself in the dingy bathroom mirror; sure he still had a tiny bit of a gut, but fuck, wasn't that bad! He looked like a sorry mother fucker that had seen better days, he knew, but since coming to Woodbury some a those years had gradually receded. He hadn't even said anything about fucking her and she had run off to the couch-damn woman had even slept without a fucking blanket. _Pro'bly scared of his hand or some dumb shit._ He shook his head barely resisting the urge to shatter the mirror into a thousand tiny pieces.

_The fuck it matter for anyhow? Jus' one dumb cooze, ain't tha end of tha world. _He was startled out of his train of thought by a soft knock at the bathroom door. "What'd'ya want." He snarled.

. . .

"Ummm, Merle?" Juno called through tentatively. "I really have to pee..."

Merle flung open the door and marched past her, not even throwing a glance in her direction. Ordinarily she would be pissed that he was behaving like a child and she didn't know why, but today all she could do was stare at his shirtless chest-well back now. Sure, she had seen him without a shirt before, hell she'd seen him completely naked just last night; what she hadn't seen were the scars. Mass amounts of badly healed welted scars, crisscrossing his torso. Small ones large ones, some that she even recognized as cigar and cigarette burns.

"Thought ya had ta pee." Merle snapped.

She quickly shook herself-no one wants to be stared at and pitied, least of all someone like Merle. "Yeah." She mumbled shuffling into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. The shower looked a little cleaner and honestly she didn't feel like facing Merle just yet. Crouching to turn on the water she stuck her hand under the faucet to test the temperature. Satisfied, she nodded to herself and began to undress.

"Fuck!" Juno grumbled, how the hell was she going to manage getting her shirt off without messing with her arm even more? She twisted and turned as the bathroom clouded up with fog, trying to maneuver her shirt over her head, and shimmying out of her pants.

"C'mon woman!" Merle pounded on the door loudly. "Ya ain't tha only one tha has ta piss!"

"One second!" She cried hopping around, one leg out of her jeans. Just then the door flew open and Juno spun falling backwards trying to reach the door to slam it shut, and was caught just as suddenly by a shocked Merle.

"Well, now darlin'." He drawled falling back into his easy flirting. "This here is righ' nice...need some help wit them pants?" He grinned at her.

Very much aware that he was still holding her Juno coughed and then said sternly. "No." Removing herself from his grasp and looking away she mumbled. "But I do need help with my shirt."

Merles expression looked torn between Christmas come early and supreme irritation. Saying nothing he snapped out the blade on his arm and grabbed her shirt. To her credit she didn't flinch at all, which spoke volumes of her trust for him. Carefully he held the shirt taut and sliced a clean line up from the bottom to the neck, gently assisting her good arm out of the sleeve before stepping back, letting her maneuver her the other out.

"Thanks." She mumbled again, arching a brow when he didn't seem to be going anywhere. "It's not a free show you know." She tried look stern but the grin she was hiding broke through anyway.

"Don't matter none anyhow, way I see it I jus' paid tha fee." He said smugly leaning back against the the door with arms crossed, both effectively shutting it and trapping her in.

Determined not to let him win, Juno stuffed down the irritation she was feeling and managed to arch a brow at the full of himself jackass that had taken over her shower time.

_Bra and panties need a wash anyway._

. . .

For his part, he managed to hide his shock pretty damn well, he thought. And there was a whole mess of shock to hide. First walking in on her half naked, then having her ask him to help her get her shirt off. He had snapped out his blade intending to yell and tell her to fuck off when she cringed away, but she didn't so much as blink. That was when he was sure that she couldn't surprise him anymore-but he was wrong. The bitch had finished takin' off her pants an' sashayed them hips an' that ass, an' hopped right inta tha shower, still in her black bra and them skimpy ass black panties. Merle stared hard at the shower curtain for a good five minutes before he realized what he was doing and snapped his mouth shut. He turned, ready to leave the bathroom (it was obvious he wasn't getting any action) when she called out to him.

"Hey Merle?" She said in a honeyed voice. He narrowed his eyes once more-that voice meant nothing but trouble.

"Huh." He harrumphed cautiously. He had literally no time to react when the next instant two items of soppy wet- and albeit newly washed, clothes came flying at his face.

"Be a dear and hang those to dry would you." Juno asked dryly.

He tore the bra and panties off of himself, intending to chuck them to the floor when he thought better of it. "Sure thang darlin'." He grinned darkly quickly exiting the bathroom._ There was sumthin' sweet 'bout revenge._

. . .

_That didn't sound promising_ she mussed shaking her head and trying not to dwell. It probably hadn't been the best idea but the shell shocked expression on his face just may have been worth it. Juno sighed to herself inspecting a questionable razor she had found along the side of the sink before shrugging her shoulder; her legs were hairy enough to risk whatever could be wrong with the damn razor. On the off chance there was some killer disease that was going to be transmitted to her through its use, at least she would die with clean shaven parts instead of looking like Chewbacca.

A few nicks and much colder water later found her using her sliced up shirt to dry and regret throwing her underthings at Merle; she kind of needed them now. Shimmying into her jeans sans underwear of course she held the tattered shirt up to her chest and peeked out the door. Merle was no where to be seen and unfortunately neither was her underwear. Quickly making it to the dresser she grabbed through looking for the least offensive clothes she could find, a pair of smaller looking boxers, clean if gigantic socks, and a very large wife beater that went down to mid thigh. There was some ace bandage and a needle and thread she had found in the bathroom (the amount of stuff she found in there had her positive there was some secret doorway to Narnia hiding away in the cupboard). With the ace Juno managed to fashion a sort of strapless bra that admittedly smooshed her boobs, and with the needle and thread she sewed the boxers tighter until they didn't fall down. Satisfied she nodded her head at the mirror and went in search of Caesar or Merle.

"Hey! Un momento mami!" Caesar called as she exited the apartment complex.

"Hey." She called giving the man a smile.

He looked at her grinning widely. "So, how'd you piss your diablo off?"

She raised her eyebrows in shock. "What?" It took all of ten seconds for Caesar to grab onto her arm and whirl her to face near the center of town. Pointing up to what had been a shorter and empty flag pole Juno's mouth dropped. Her only bra and panties were hanging high with passerby's stopping to look up and giggle. It was such a juvenile prank and a wholly unexpected thing to come from Merle that she laughed out loud to Caesars shock.

"You're not mad?" He asked cautiously.

Juno snorted. "I'm guessing you had something to do with this because you knew they were mine." She grinned teasingly at the man. "But, no, not really. I'm pretty sure every woman here wears them." She paused evilly. "Besides it gives me a great opportunity for revenge don't you think?"

. . .

The next few weeks passed quickly, with Juno and Merle slowly getting used to each others presence and idiosyncrasies. No it wasn't ideal, and when Juno had stolen every pair of boxers he owned while he was in the shower, claiming stoutly she had no idea what he was talking about, he had literally almost killed her. As it was she had stayed with Caesar for a few nights while he cooled off. In the end she had managed to talk the Governor into letting her to out scavenging and managed to bring back three unopened packages of boxers just for him, right under the Governors nose. Merle grudgingly returned the favor with a surprisingly well fitting bra and tons of underwear; somewhere a lingerie store must be sitting woefully empty.

Juno had been in Woodbury almost two months and she was starting to feel a little bored. She did whatever she was asked to do from helping out with the meager amount of children in the town, to learning the wall, to organizing anything and everything. She had even managed to clean Merle's apartment. Something about this place didn't sit well though. Merle's group and the Governor had gone off a few times with tips about survivors, very rarely were survivors actually brought back, and when they were she noticed it was mostly women. It never added up...how many times had everyone been told that they had gotten there just a little too late, that those they were searching for had already been bitten? Not to mention they would always come back with tons of supplies off of the dead. She sighed heavily to herself; was she just inventing things because she had gotten tired of the monotony?

After dragging herself to the door and out of the complex she picked up the pace; it was only at most an hour till nightfall and she needed a damn drink. She nodded to the bartender. "Any southern comfort hiding back there?"

Without a word Jerry slid her over the bottle and she left to 'her' table. The world had ended and apparently Georgia had a surplus of Southern Comfort and Yukon Jack-there was no way in hell you could get her to touch Yukon Jack. She took a swig from the bottle trying not to wince as it went down.

"Ya, ever gonna tell me what ya did wit my boxers girl?" Merle drawled behind her.

"I got you new ones you baby." She grinned jumping as Merle dropped a miller light in front of her.

"The hell you drinkin' tha for?" He asked disbelief tingeing his tone.

"Shits and giggles." Juno smiled. "Care to join in on the giggles part?"

Don' mind if I do, sweet thang." He grinned back plopping down next to her. "Now," he continued after taking a healthy gulp. "Can't figure out why ya took all them boxers if ya wasn' gonna do sumthin' wit 'em."

. . .

Her takin' his boxers was fuckin' with his head. Why the hell steal em? He watched as she smiled fully, the corners of her eyes crinkled slightly, as she looked at the windows in front.

"Nice looking place here isn't it?" She grinned.

. . .

Juno took another swallow, trying to hide her smile, and waiting to see if he would catch on. She wasn't disappointed as she saw understanding dawn on his face, quickly followed by anger and amusement.

"Where'd Jerry git them new curtains? Carin' citizen drop them by?" He grabbed the bottle from her and tipped another gulp down, attempting not to grin.

"Oh, you know, thought they'd help the general ambiance here." She waved her hand in a flourish, gesturing at the bar in general.

He snorted and opened his mouth only to have another voice interrupt. "See you noticed mi querida's handiwork, ese." Caesar grinned sliding up close to Juno. "I still don't know how she managed to get all those boxers of yours to fit together so nicely."

Merle's gaze darkened. "Yeah. I ain't ya ese neither, ya dirty wetback."

"Merle!" Juno snapped angrily. He had seemed to be getting along so well with Caesar. "If you can't talk nice keep your mouth shut."

"Chingate tu madre, cabron!" Caesar snapped back at Merle.

She rounded on the man. "Cállate el hocico!" She hissed.

"Vete al carajo, punta." He turned on her. Her jaw dropped and she looked at him, hurt. "Arrrgh! Chingalo!" He muttered and stood quickly knocking his chair to the floor, and stalking out.

Juno stared with narrowed eyes at Caesar's back as he exited the bar, before chugging down a good portion of her southern comfort. She was stopped from completing it when Merle grabbed it away. "Happy?" She said waspishly.

"A bit more'n before." He shrugged finishing off the bottle and setting it on the table, eyeing her. "Shit's gonna be hittin' ya hard, ya know."

"Oh shut up Merle." She barked, intending to stand and walk away, however someone seemed to have managed to make walking on the floor akin to walking on a water bed. She stumbled, only to be saved by Merle's inhumanly fast reflexes.

"Got'cha darlin'." Merle muttered in her ear.

For some reason, call it lack of sex months before the world went to hell, or liquor turning what was left of civilization upside down, she managed to start getting turned on by his strong grip around her waist, his raspy voice, and the hot puff of breath against her hair. "Why, hello there Mister Dixon." She giggled as he escorted her out of the bar, to the amused glances of the other patrons.

"What'd I say bout not backin' things up sugar." He grunted absentmindedly.

As they reached the apartment door she spun in his grip to face him. "Now who says I can't back it up?" She purred.

Merle's jaw tensed as he maneuvered them inside. Rather than deal with her stumbling he leaned over and hooked his bad arm underneath her legs, picking her up bridal style and deposited her on the bed roughly. "Don' like ta deal wit two timin' women."

_Two timing women? What the crap was he talking about?_

"Huh?" She managed oh-so-articulately.

Merle turned his back on her and stripped off his shirt. "Not tha' I won't, jus' don' care for it."

Now she was really lost. "What?"

She watched as he sat on the edge of the bed, removing his boots. He looked at her in irritation as if she was being deliberately obtuse. "Martinez. Ya fuckin' him ain't cha?"

"What!?" She repeated-someone had obviously taken every intelligent response she had.

"You a retard or sumthin'? Cause I don't fuck them crazies."

Juno rolled her eyes and then squeezed them shut; maybe eye rolling wasn't the smartest in her 'condition'. "Could you refrain, for maybe ten minutes from being offensive in every way, shape, and form?"

"Yes, ma'm." He said sarcastically. "This better?- Are ya humpin' tha burrito lovin' sum'bitch, Caesar?"

"Not that that was better at all, by the way, but no."

His eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Ya ain't fuckin' him?"

She was still so very confused. "No. Why on earth would you think that?"

He didn't answer her question, instead he grinned lecherously . "Well ain't tha' sumthin'." He smiled wide removing his pants and purposefully climbing into the bed next to her.

_Oh shit._

**A/N~ Oh my goodness! I have to say a giant thank you to everyone who reviewed and or PM'd me! I never expected that much of a response and I have to just how and kiss all your feet! I'm also VERY sorry that this chapter took sooo long! Christmas was crazy! I hope everyone had a fantastic holiday and day after! Much love!**

**nathalie- Thank you very much! **

**Allie- Thank you! Just knowing that you enjoy it makes it worthwhile! **

**Jen- Thank you thank you! Having people enjoy the story is what it's all about! And I do so love Merle ;).**

**Sun- Oh my goodness! LOVING your reviews! Normally I PM to respond so I'm sorry that I've skipped you over up to now! Thank you VERY much for the support! (And I'm glad you liked the bathroom story ;)) Merry belated x-Mas to you as well!**

**Panda- Thank you very much! Here you go! **

**~hateofme**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I'm soo sorry this has taken soo long! And that its soo damn short! I'll make it up next chapter I promise! But I did want to at least get something out for you guys to read!**

**~hateofme**

Juno was at a loss on what she should be doing here. On the one hand there was potential for what was sure to be an amazing screw from Merle. On the other hand, she was really really drunk. Instead of thinking any further she threw herself at Merle, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his face towards hers.

He froze for the barest of moments before yanking her closer with his stump around her waist, and tangled his hand in her hair roughly. Somehow he managed to maneuver her so that she was straddling his hips even as he was sitting, propped against the headboard. It didn't take another second before he nipped hard at her bottom lip, causing her to inhale sharply in surprise. He took the opportunity he had created and plunged his tongue into her mouth. It didn't matter that his grip around her waist was sure to leave at least one bruise, or that the hand in her hair was borderline painful, it all felt amazing and right. She rolled her hips hard against his, groaning at the feel of him through his boxers and her suddenly too thick jeans.

Merle slid his hand out of her hair an down her side, grabbing on the the edge of her t-shirt. Breaking from each other panting hard, he yanked the shirt over her head, leaving her top half bare save for her bra. Hurriedly as if afraid she was going to change her mind he pulled her into another bruising kiss, kneading her breast through her bra. Juno's head lolled back, with her hands still clenched behind his neck.

"Merle!" She gasped urgently, frowning when he suddenly froze. She lifted her head and eyed him, slightly concerned and more than a little frustrated.

. . .

_It was all goin' great, fuck, better'n great, an' then she had ta go an' say his name like tha'._ He froze in the middle of fumbling with her bra (he had honestly been contemplating ripping the damn thing off) and just stared at her. From her swollen red lips, to multiple nips he barely remembered putting on her neck and collarbones, to his hand on her breast and her tangled mess of hair. _Fuck!_ He brought his forehead to rest against hers closing his eyes as they both panted. She shifted slightly causing him to snap his eyes back open.

_Ya' gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me right now! _He groaned in his head as he got a birds eye view of her heaving tits. "God dammit!" He snapped aloud, shifting her off of him, and standing, running his hand over his head and face.

"What the hell?" Juno griped.

He refused to look at her, instead he paced the floor angrily. "I ain't fuckin' ya when y'all is this god damn drunk." He snapped.

She raised her eyebrows. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Suddenly grow a conscience or something?"

God damn bitch workin' her way inta his fuckin' head an' twistin' him up. She were any other drunk hoe he'd'a already put tha screws ta her at least once by now. The prob'lem was she weren't just a drunk hoe, she was his drunk- well, drunk something, and he wasn't gonna fuck her and have her wakin' up regrettin' it or some stupid shit like that. Dumb cunt makin' him feel all sorts of idiotic shit.

"Jus' shut up Juno." He grumbled desperately willing his hard on down. Her eyes were already starting to go glassy and unfocused, and he decided to make the best of it. He climbed back into the bed, helping her remove her shoes and pants, and situated them with his arm around her, and her body nestled on his chest. He pushed back the strange pressure of his chest constricting as he looked down at her prone form, and forced himself to fall asleep.

. . .

Juno woke the next morning with a pounding headache and an extreme feeling of claustrophobia. "Uuuggghhh." She groaned attempting to turn over. She bolted upright when she realized she was prevented by the heavy arm across her waist.

"Sleep good darlin'?" Came Merle's smug voice. "I been known ta tire women out ya know..."

Snippets of the night before came rushing back choppily, and she groaned again, cursing the way the room still seemed to spin as she closed her eyes.

"Ya alrigh'?" Merle asked actually sounding concerned.

Juno shook her head which was the worst possible thing she could have done. "Move!" She grunted loudly bolting out of the bed and into the bathroom, hugging the toilet as she heaved the meager amount of bile in her stomach.

"Tha's damn nasty, girl. Open tha windows when yer done; ya stinkin' up tha whole place."

. . .

_Wow, what a productive night and morning._ Aside from the giant hangover and attempted rape on Merle there was still the falling out with Caesar to deal with. _Ugh. _A quick shower later she was dressed and headed toward the wall where Caesar sat on watch.

"Hey, punto!" She called shielding her eyes and looking up toward the man.

Caesar jerked as if he had been asleep, and looked down at her with a slightly apologetic grin. "Mamacita, what can I do for you?"

"Get your irritable ass down here for starters." She said back lightly. As soon as he had begged off on Shupert he joined her. "So, you want to tell me what bug crawled up your butt last night?"

"No fue nada. Shitty day, you know?" Then quieter and slightly awkward. "Sorry."

"No hay problema, cabrón." Juno grinned at the man.

. . .

Merle had watched Juno approach Caesar easily and walk away with him, and honestly he was a little put out by it. However, now that he knew she wasn't fucking him he did feel a bit better. That in mind he easily walked up to Juno's other side commenting. "Ya two work out ya lovers spat?" He grinned watching Caesar's face darken but Juno beat them to any talking.

"Yes, thank you." She said snootily causing both men to snort. "Now do you think you children can play nice?"

"Ain't no child, sugar." He leered at her dismissing her request.

"Boys, I'm not playing-either you two play nice or I'll find some steel toes and knock both your balls up through your throats."

Merle shook his head. "Can't figure out if yer a stupid sum'bitch r jus' a plain cocky fool." He muttered.

Juno grinned mischievously in-between the two men , linking her arms in each of theirs. "The way I see it, I'm right in-between both."

He barked out a full bodied laugh; had ta hand it ta her-girl was a damn quick thinker. "Ya got jokes darlin'." He smiled.

. . .

The next few days seemed to be much better; Merle and Caesar were getting along and Merle hadn't mentioned her attempted 'get it on session' since the day after. All in all things just seemed to be in general coming along nicely.

She was still bored though. Merle was out on some 'rescue' mission with pretty much everyone that she knew. She hated being left behind! She wasn't horrible with a gun; she wasn't a bad ass sniper either, but she wasn't horrible! Besides, taking wall duty had her improving rather rapidly. She had bugged Merle for days trying to get him to talk to the Governor about her coming out with him, but he kept blowing her off. Eventually she knew that if she wanted to go with the men she needed to talk to the Governor herself.

She sighed heavily, standing and looked around the meager library she had found. At least there was a library, too damn boring of a place here. She put her books in the bag she had brought and on a spur of the moment decision walked to the Governors house. Raising her hand hesitantly she rapped sharply on the door and was slightly surprised when the Governor himself opened it quickly.

"Juno." He said graciously stepping back, even as he furrowed his brow, no doubt wondering what she was doing at his door.

She gasped once stepped in. "Oh my god." She rushed up to a shocked and slightly pissed Merle, who seemed to be covered in blood. "What the fuck happened?" She didn't see the Governor's slight nod behind her.

"Fuck off sugartits. Ain't no real harm done-well not ta me at least." At her glare and crossed arms he continued. "Was goin' ta see if we could find some more livin'. They decided they was gonna chop us all up an' ask no questions. We got em firs'." He shrugged.

Juno eyed him skeptically, before nodding. "Good." She said harshly, causing both men's eyebrows to raise. "Better them then you."

The Governor cleared his throat."I'd appreciate it if you took Merle to get cleaned up-presentable for dinner at the mess hall tonight." He said his tone leaving no room for arguing.

She nodded and they left quickly; she didn't miss the amount of rage in Merle's eyes and the tension in his body at the insinuation he couldn't take care of himself. They quietly walked up to their apartment, Juno jumping as he slammed the door.

"Come on Merle." She said calmly heading toward the bathroom.

"Fuck off. I don't need no help, least of all from ya sorry ass. Don't need a fuckin' wet nurse." He snapped attempting to shoulder by her.

Without thinking she jumped onto his back, holding back a laugh at the way he froze, and the way she pictured his jaw dropping. Making sure to rub as much of herself as she could in the decomposing matter and blood that covered him, she slid off swiftly.

"The hell you doin' woman!" He barked.

"Wow, would you look at that." She said dryly. "Now I'm all disgusting to. Guess I'll head over and and clean up...your welcome to join in on the cleaning if you like." She smirked and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Merle's jaw dropped before he quickly snapped it shut, and leered at her backside. "Fine then ya pushy cunt." He mumbled attempting in vain to hide a grin.

She poked her head out of the bathroom door. "By the way, I'm not just going to help you wash and call it even; this is more of an 'I scratch your back you scratch mine' scenario, got it?"

He didn't have a chance to respond as her head popped back into the bathroom. She really didn't know why she was going to all this effort; it wasn't as though he couldn't clean himself up. Likely she just wanted-well needed, something to do! If washing behind Merle's ears was the most adventure she was likely to get in a day, she'd take it...and then contemplate shooting herself because that really _was_ the most adventure. _Oh well._ She placated herself as she stripped the now un-savable shirt and questionable jeans. At least poking Merle was like poking a sleeping bear; he was bound to get up and roar sometime, and that _did_ make things interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

As Juno stepped into the steamy shower she sighed audibly. After months on the road a nice hot shower never seemed to lose its novelty. She grinned as she heard the bathroom door open and then click shut.

. . .

Merle stepped into the bathroom eagerly as he heard the water start. If she was going to offer to shower with him it was fine by him; maybe he'd get to fuck her this time. He stripped off his pants and boxers as one and then looked at his arm sheath irritably-damn thing was not as nice as a hand, that was for sure. He slipped it off and pulled the curtain back not bothering to look at Juno until he pulled it back shut.

His mouth dropped open for seemingly the thousandth time since he met her; _she wasn't fuckin' naked! _There she stood in a sexy as hell (if he did say so himself; after all-he picked them) red silky bra and matching boy shorts.

"Thought we was washin' each other." He grumbled.

She didn't answer right away and he was pleased to note her rather nice bright red blush as she stared at his crotch. "Uhhh..." She started and then shook herself.

. . .

She should have expected this, she knew, but she doubted anything could have prepared her for Merle having the worlds most perfect cock-nor the fact that she was now in her underthings staring as the water hit his stomach and trickled down to it. Well, sure, she had seen it quite a few times, but now it was incredibly up-close and personal. Of course she had been doing her damnedest to put Merle in that neat little box in her head labeled: FRIEND and NEVER GONNA HAPPEN. With that blown to shit she was left once again staring at Merles' "package"- and she wasn't exactly hating it.

"Uhhhh...yes. Yes. We are." She managed to stutter out.

"Darlin', my face is up here." He smirked at her.

_Snap out of it!_ Her brain screamed.

"But if ya wanna' keep lookin' at my dick like ya gonna eat it, ya might wanna get on yer knees...hear its more comfy tha' way." He continued, enjoying the flush that was spreading rapidly along the tops of her breasts and collarbones, and waggling his eyebrows.

She snapped herself out of it, fumbling for the soap an motioning for him to turn around. He did so surprisingly easily not uttering any argument, and she began to roughly scrub the soap onto his back. Starting at his neck she worked her way down to his shoulders, admiring the thick corded muscle bunching at her touch. The grime and blood seemed to have seeped into his skin making it difficult to get everything off. As soon as she was satisfied with his neck and back she looked down at his ass and legs...nope, not going there, he could wash that area himself. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face her, starting in at his neck and shoulders again.

"Darlin', I think ya missed a few import'ant areas." Merle drawled, looking down at the small woman.

"I'd hate to get too rough and accidentally break something off." She snapped halfheartedly, smiling a bit as she felt him cringe.

"Dunno if ya think ya cin git tha' rough, but as long as all my parts stay attached ya welcome ta try."

"I think I'll spare the both of us." She said dryly working her way down from his pecs, to his stomach, to his arms, trying desperately to get her nerves under control.

"That's a damned shame sugar, 'm sure ya'd enjoy ya'self; 'm sure I would to." He leered at her again.

"As tempting as these...offers are, I think I'll pass. Besides," she said slapping the soap in his hand an turning her back towards him. "It's your turn."

If she thought turning her back on him would make her feel less vulnerable she was in for a big surprise. "If I woulda known ya were in such a hurry for me ta touch ya, I woulda let ya go first darlin'." He rasped in her ear, enjoying the goosebumps he could see forming on her arms.

With a gentleness that was surprising coming from Merle he pushed her sheet of wet hair up away from her back and over her shoulder. She was pretty sure her entire body was covered in goosebumps and they had only just started. Juno bit back a groan as he rubbed the soap in circles along her neck and back, much like she had done for him. Her eyes went wide when she realized that he had undone her bra.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" She all but shrieked, attempting to turn around.

Merle's handless forearm had wrapped around her waist holding her in place against him and he chuckled deeply. He said nothing but reached around if front of her and swiftly pulled her bra down and off, chucking it out of the shower. She was so shocked at the feel of him against her backside that she had just stood, paralyzed for a moment. As her bra slipped off she shook herself and started to turn around to yell at him. She was surprised when she felt his grip loosen on her waist, allowing her to turn.

"Didn't think ya'd be so eager ta show it all ta me sugar." He chuckled not even bothering to meet her eyes-his eyes were on something much better in his opinion.

She gasped, embarrassed and flung herself back around. "What are you playing at Merle Dixon." She ground out crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Just washin' ya back darlin', hard ta do when ya bra is in tha way. Don't worry though, I ain't gonna mess wit ya 'innocence' until ya beggin' for it." He smirked to himself.

_I- ahhh- whaaaa? Good god I'm getting more articulate by the second. But really? How was that not hot? No! No it was a total violation of...of what really? Privacy? No, that's stupid, we're in the shower together for petes sake_. But still, the gall that he had to just practically rip her clothes off... Ok great, now she was getting turned on. This was a worse scenario than she had ever read in one of the cheap bodice ripper novels. At least in those novels the man and the woman always hated each other and it was entertaining in the beginning. She had never hated Merle...disliked him immensely-yes; but he had hit her with a truck. In fact if she was honest with herself she had developed a ridiculous crush on the man. Her rambling train of thought abruptly ended as she felt his arm with the soap trail around her waist to her stomach.

"Less ya wanna turn aroun' an' let me wash up ya front tha way, I'ma suggest ya keep ya'self right where ya are, princess." He growled in her ear.

She bit her lip. "Did you do this on purpose?"

Merle chuckled. "Spur of the moment, but, ahh, I'm likin' tha way it's turnin' out."

She sighed and gave in relaxing against his chest. "Yuck it up now Merle." She grumbled. "I'll get revenge eventually."

"Lookin' forward ta it, sugar."

Her face felt like it was on fire as he massaged the soap into her breasts and she almost jumped away when she felt him hardening against her ass. "I think my tits are squeaky clean Merle." She snapped, agitated by her reactions to him.

"Just makin sure darlin'. Hate for ya ta go out there with anythin other'n squeaky clean tits." He shrugged innocently.

She grabbed the towel she had brought in and wrapped it around her body before turning to mock glare at Merle. "That would be a travesty now, wouldn't it?" She said dryly turning to leave. As she opened the door she heard him drawl.

"A damn shame baby, hidin' a pair a tits like tha'; much less havin' 'em be anythin' but clean. Hate ta be suckin' on a dirty pair, ya know?" He asked rhetorically with a grin in his voice.

"Yes," she answered back as she shut the door. "I do so hate to 'suck on a dirty pair'..." She smirked as he smiled widely.

He shouted out the door after her. "Don'cha worry darlin', I'ma make sure this pairs as clean as them titties!"

. . .

Dinner that night was a rather boring affair, although the Governor's story of the days 'mission' re-roused her suspicions. As they trickled out of the mess hall by unspoken agreement, Merle, Caesar, and herself all met in the bar at their 'designated' table.

"So taco bender, ya get tired of hangin' aroun' tha' nigger?" Merle asked in what normally could be considered a friendly conversational tone.

Before Caesar had a chance to respond Juno spoke. "Jesus Merle! Some of the most offensive things come from your mouth." She snapped.

"Don' have ta be tha only thing tha comes from my mouth sweetheart." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed despite herself. "On the contrary; I'm quite sure that it is the only thing your mouth is capable of getting to come." She teased as Caesar let out a laugh and slapped her on the back lightly.

"Hermosa, you are my héroe." Caesar chuckled, ignoring the glower Merle was giving his hand on Juno.

"That a dare, firecracker? Cause there ain't never been a challenge I couldn' handle and I ain't about ta back down." Merle said almost easily. It would have seemed teasing and flippant if it weren't for the dark look in his eyes.

"Well, if you like I can find Suzanne for you." She replied, her grin faltering as she took note of the shadows in his eyes and the way his entire body was stiff with tension. She looked to Caesar for a clue on what was going on and was startled to find him gone. When had that happened?

Merle abruptly stood from his chair and she cringed at the loud scrapping noise it made. Barely glancing at her he grabbed her by her bicep and hauled her to her feet. With a quick backwards nod, to Jerry she assumed, he was dragging her out of the dingy bar, down the street, and into 'their' apartment. As dazed as she was by Merle's actions it took the door slamming for her to shake herself and start shouting.

"What the fuck are you doing?! What the fuck was that?! You can't just drag people around like some over-grown ape!" She shouted stomping her foot childishly.

. . .

Merle almost laughed-almost. She looked like a spoiled kid throwin' a temper tantrum, stompin' her foot, hair falling wildly around her face, and glaring at him. Then she went and called him a god damn ape. "Did ya just compare me ta a fuckin' zoo animal?" He growled raising his eyebrows.

"Well if you're going to act like it." She grumbled. "Besides, I was more comparing size."

"Ya think I'm the size of a ape?"

"Yes- I mean no. I just- well look at you! It's like you're fucking six foot seven or something!" She stomped her foot again.

"Dunno bout tha six foot part, but I got at least seven inches we cin be talkin' bout." He slipped back into flirtation mode, smirking at her suddenly flustered face. "C'mon darlin', I'll show ya a good time." He winked.

. . .

_Well crap!_ It wasn't fair that as many times that she managed to turn jokes on him, he managed to do the same! "Thats ok. I mean, for women like Suzanne I'm sure you're perfectly...fine. I, on the other hand, am really not into one pump chumps." She smirked at his growing glower and added. "Besides, I do hate to be disappointed."

"Ya insinuatin' tha' I'd be a disappointment girl?" He all but growled. "I ain't no one pump chump."

_Oops, bad way to steer the conversation stupid._

Before she could even open her mouth to reply Merle had crossed the few steps over to her and grabbed her roughly, firmly planting his mouth on hers. A shocked gasp from her had his tongue delving into her mouth instantly. For a moment she just stood there in shock, and then, like her body had a mind of its own she was wholeheartedly participating. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she crushed her lips on his, tongues battling. He broke this kiss to her disappointment, and started lightly kissing his way across her cheek to her ear, causing her to arch slightly and moan.

"A fuckin' disappointment." Merle scoffed into her ear. He bit the lobe roughly and then harrumphed again as if the very idea that he would be a sexual disappointment was absolutely absurd. "Fuckin' bullshit."

Even though she was almost positive that this was a very bad idea she yanked his short hair a bit roughly, pulling his ear to her mouth. "Prove it." She breathed as he stilled, slightly disbelieving the words that came out of her mouth.

They both seemed to snap, tearing at each others clothing desperately. She heard her shirt tear and felt the button fly off of her jeans, only bringing herself to care because she didn't want her bra and panties ripped as well. She flung off his belt and opened his pants, tearing away from him to quickly shed her underwear. As she tossed off her last bits of clothing he eagerly shed his as well, pulling his shirt over head and shucking his boxers and pants. She lowered herself onto the bed panting hard, eyeing him as he rapidly unfastened his arm sheath and placed it on the nightstand.

His chest was heaving as he faced her fully and her yes trailed from his intense blue eyes dilated with lust, studying her just as intently. She watched him breath deeply focusing on his hard and straining cock and the pearly white substance leaking from the tip. Unconsciously she licked her lips, which seemed to be yet another breaking point from him as he practically leapt on her, attacking her mouth and body with fervor. He braced himself with his handless forearm next to her head.

"Look at me." Merle snarled, eyes burning hard into hers.

As soon as Juno focused her eyes on his, he trailed his hand from the side of her face and down her neck, before roughly grabbing her breast. He kneaded the mound, rolling and pinching her already hard nipple, alternating between both breasts and carefully watching her reaction. He wasn't disappointed when she gripped at his biceps digging in her short nails, arched her back, and moaned loudly. He gave his head a short nod, seemingly satisfied with her reaction and began to work his hand down her rib cage. As he glided over her taut stomach and felt it quiver he internally gave a grin before heading further down to cup her sex; she was already wet, and this time he let a full blown smirk work across his face.

"Suzanne was damn nasty darlin', an' if there was only one pump it was 'cause I didn't wanna touch her nasty cooze. Don'cha worry though," he dipped a finger into to her and slowly began to pump. "I plan on stayin' in here for long time, after all, ya seem like ya ready ta go for hours." As if to emphasize his point he added another finger and worked her briefly before pulling them out and bringing them to his mouth, making sure she watched him lick them clean.

Juno bit her lip, struggling with herself, what the hell should she do now? "That's it Merle, talk about another woman while I'm in bed with you. That'll turn me on." She satisfied herself with muttering.

Merle scowled at her, mashing his mouth down onto hers and ramming his fingers back into her. His thumb circled her clit as he pumped and she began to moan into his mouth. Her pussy began to quiver around his digits, spurring him to pump harder. Suddenly he removed his fingers and quickly slid down her body, throwing her legs over his shoulders.

Merle smirked at her as she looked down at him confused. "Don'cha remember? I'ma show ya tha I cin make ya cum..." He trailed off cockily as her eyes widened.

It was as if a switch had been turned off as she struggled to sit up and shut her legs. "No! I don't-I mean I never- I just don't want you to do that ok? Please Merle?"

Now it was his turn to be confused. "Why tha fuck not?" He went over her choppy dialogue in his head before he caught on, grinning wide. "Ya ain't never had no one go down on ya?"

She was still trying stubbornly to shut her legs and he held them open with ease, even with a missing hand. "Can we not talk about this?" Juno snapped blushing. "I said I don't want to so-" She broke off in a gasp as he quickly swiped his tongue up her slit, twirling around her clit.

"Didn't ya mamma ever teach ya ta try somethin' before ya decide ya don' like it?" Merle grinned licking her again.

"Shut up Merle." She gasped. "Besides, I don't have to shoot myself to know I wouldn't like it, it's just common sense."

"Ya so full of it girl. S'ok though, I'll do ya righ'." He chuckled at her before delving back in.

She was still attempting to close her legs halfheartedly, but he decided he didn't care. Taking his hand off her thigh he quickly shoved two fingers back into her cunt, and latched his mouth onto her clit firmly. He pumped her deliberately curling his fingers, searching for that magic spot inside her. Juno attempted to arch her back as he held her down and her hands flew unbidden to his head.

"Fuck!" She gasped.

Merle smirked against her; yep he found it. He continued to pump into her, making sure to hit her g-spot, and working his mouth on her clit.

"Merle! Please-I- I think-" Juno managed to gasp out.

He pushed into her harder. "Hell yeah ya are." He grunted.

She again began to quiver around his fingers but this time he pumped his fingers roughly and sucked her clit into his mouth hard. Apparently she was a screamer or he was just that damn good, either way he was pretty damn smug as he licked her juices up, enjoying the way her legs shook. Merle looked at her smacking his lips and grinning cockily. Not giving her a chance to recover he pounced on her and kissed her fiercely. She recoiled slightly at the taste of herself but then figured, if he could stand it then so could she. The instant he felt her kiss him back his need skyrocketed. Starting to reach down to position himself he was startled when she slapped his hand away, instead she wrapped her hand around his dick and slowly pumped it causing him to moan.

"Darlin', ya gotta stop tha'." He grunted.

Juno blushed. "Sorry."

"Ain't nothin' ta be sorry abou', ya fuckin' fine an' I been itchin' to make ya scream my name." Merle said simply, lining himself up with her.

Honestly they should make his mouth illegal, she thought to herself. The shit he could come up with made her hot as hell.

With no warning he thrust hard and her hands flew around his waist and up onto his shoulders. "Fuck!" She panted.

He felt her pussy squeeze him on that first thrust and his eyes just about rolled back into his head. Where tha fuck did she learn ta do tha'? He braced himself on his forearms and pulled out slowly. Without warning he sat himself up crouching on his knees and yanked her ass into his lap. This was something he'd been thinking about for months and he'd be damned if he didn't make the most of it. He slowly slid his dick forward, watching inch by inch as it disappeared into her cunt. He couldn't help it-he groaned.

"Fuck baby, ya got the tightest wettest pussy." He grunted.

"Please Merle!" Juno gasped, he was just teasing her now!

"Tell me sumthin'," he drawled continuing at his leisurely pace, watching himself pump in and out of her. "Ya always this wet?" His eyes snapped up to hers when she didn't answer. She blushed and looked away. For some reason that pissed him off, it was just a damn question and she could fuckin' answer, just polite. He stopped moving and glowered at her. "I asked ya a question."

She looked at him in disbelief, he actually expected her to answer that?! His eyes narrowed more and he moved to get off the bed. "Guess we're done here." He muttered.

"Wait!" Juno wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. "You don't have to be such a baby." She desperately tightened her grip and continued rushing. "But no, I'm not, it's-" she hesitated embarrassed. "It's all for you-you make me this wet." She blurted turning her face away.

Merle looked at her in shock-that was not what he had expected to hear. Then his testosterone kicked in wildly and he grinned wide, he got her sopping wet. He leaned back down over her and kissed her hard as he roughly thrust into her again. "Damn straight it's all for me." He muttered triumphantly against her lips. "An' this baby," he pumped into hard to emphasize. "This is all for ya."

He groaned as she tightened around him again, and he began to pick up speed. "Look at me." He demanded, almost going over as she did.

"Merle!" Juno brought her hips up reflexively to meet his thrusts. "Please- I need- I'm going to-" she managed, digging her nails into his back.

Merle grabbed her chin roughly. "Tell me," he snarled. "Ya think I'ma disappointment?" She shook her head urgently. "Tha' ain't good 'nough darlin'. I wanna hear ya say it." He thrust in her roughly watching her with narrowed eyes. "I wanna hear ya say tha' ya wanted me ta fuck ya, tha ya was fuckin' gaggin' for it. Every time ya fucked ya cunt in my bed, on my couch, and in my shower, wit them tiny fingers, I want ta hear tha' ya was picturin' me, my cock fuckin' ya till ya can't walk."

She tried to stay quiet, she was fucking embarrassed! How the hell did he know about all the times she got off? She knew taunting him would come back to bite her in the ass. Fucking poking the bear didn't sound so damn smart now. "Please Merle, I'm so close!" She panted.

He was relentless though, getting her to the edge and then pulling her away. She wasn't going to cum, not until she answered. "Yes." She whispered.

Merle stared into her eyes. "Yes, wha'?"

Juno lost it. "Just yes! Ok! Every time I've gotten off I've been thinking of you! Wondering if you'd be as rough as I wanted and what you'd feel like inside of me. Thinking of your eyes and that stupid cocky smirk that somehow turns me on! Are you happy now?!"

"Jus' peachy." He grinned widely at her, thrusting hard. As she started tightening again he picked up the pace and leaned forward to rasp in her ear. "Say my name darlin'." It was her undoing and she came, screaming his name loudly, and she was sure leaving marks on his back. He felt her hot release around him and couldn't hold back, and bucking into her hard, he came. A few more weak thrusts and he was completely spent, collapsing next to her. Pulling her into him he once again pushed away the constricting feeling in his chest at seeing her curled up against his body. They were both a sweaty, shaky, out of breath, worn out messes and neither could bring themselves to care. He watched as her breathing steadied and then quickly, before he could talk himself out of it, brushed a kiss across her temple, refusing to question why. He felt...good-happy even, and he wasn't going to fuck it up by thinkin'.

**A/N- Well I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter of...well mostly sex ;). I have to give a shout out to Brazen Hussy who's writing motivates and inspires me to keep on going (probably unintentionally) ;). Anyway, I encourage anyone that hasn't to go check out her stories! Also today's little bit of credit goes to a truly awful film version of Gore Vidal's Myra Breckinridge released in 1970. The original line has Mae West asking a young cowboy how tall he is and he replies "Well, ma'am, I'm six feet seven inches. Her response in my opinion was too hilarious to not use, even if I did tweak it a bit- "Lets forget about the six feet and talk about the seven inches."**

**Sun- Always loving your reviews, totally made me chuckle :).**

**~hateofme**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N~ Hello all! I promise I haven't forgotten about this story! I'm just having a hard time with it! I did to share this though-I found a "missing" chapter! It is supposed to be the "official" chapter 2, but I have no idea how to move all the damn chapters! Hope you all enjoy!**

**~hateofme**

The groans of the shells woke her out of a deep sleep. "Oh shit!" She breathed. "Shit!" A grotesque head whipped in her direction, no doubt drawn by her mutterings and shaking in fear. A progression seemed to happen, like someone had set up the worst domino chain in history as one after the other the shells turned jerkily towards her. She fumbled around the truck one handed and hit on cool metal. A gun? What the fuck! She barely knew how to shoot one of those damn things-she couldn't even use her left arm properly! She needed the stupid keys!

_Where the fuck is everyone!? Better yet, where are the fucking keys!?_

She gave up and swung the door open as hard as she could snaking into a shell and knocking it down. One flying leap later had her jumping over the downed shell and tumbling onto the pavement. She rolled and scrambled to her feet and then ran off into the woods for all she was worth.

. . .

Juno held the gun shakily in her good hand, staring at the shell that had gotten closest to her. She had two choices-fire the gun and kill it, possibly attracting more, or drop the gun and potentially lose it for good while going for her knife.

_Is it completely lame to be thinking no one lives forever?_

She fired the gun. The loud shot reverberated through her ears and up her arm. She watched in sick fascination as the shell fell, then placed the gun in her pants. Suppressing the urge to hurl she started running again, letting out tiny squeaks of pain each time her left arm jostled.

_Well this blew, _she thought bitterly to herself. Wake up from a nice nap only to be caught by a god damn horde. If that wasn't enough she had recently been hit by a mother fucking truck-yes, that's right; her left arm was featured or broken or something thanks to a damn truck and three men. Come to think of it she still didn't know who had been driving when she was plowed down.

"Hey now little lady." An easy voice drawled as she scrambled back up to the road.

_Oh shit. That is not the voice I'm looking for._

"Hey now! No reason to look scared!" The man said leering to show off his crooked yellowing teeth. "We'll treat you real nice." He dragged out the real, licking his lips. His eyes zoned in on her injured arm and the smile seemed to get sicker.

"Ahh, no thanks!" She rushed out trying not to take off like a frightened little rabbit.

"Aww now cutie, ya don't wanna hurt my feelin's now do ya? Eh, Rob! Reckon ya can come on over here and gather up this little treat fer later?" The man hollered.

"Sho' thing, boss." A younger but no less disgusting man called jogging up to her.

Juno tensed ready to grab her gun and fight for dear fucking life. At least the men she had been with before bathed somewhat often. Even if they had hit her with a truck and basically kidnapped her...

_Wow I am really doing well in the apocalypse getting to know you, aren't I?_

She reached for the gun in her pants and internally mocked herself for how slow she was. A backhand to the face had her ears ringing.

"Thought you was gonna play nice sweetheart." Another voice assaulted her ears before rank breath was in her face. "It's alright-I like it when they fight." He chuckled.

"I'd like it if you could find a breath mint or a toothbrush somewhere." She grumbled.

_Apparently I really am incapable of keeping my mouth shut. What did he call me again?_ She wondered thinking back to Merle, her first 'kidnapper'. _Oh yeah...Loud mouth pair of tits._ She snorted even as the man stood and delivered a kick to her thigh.

"Good god, if you kick any harder you might just break my leg." She managed to snap out.

"Then ya can't run." He smiled at her.

"Well then I can't fight back. I mean didn't you just say you liked the fighting?" And there went another missed opportunity on lessons in when to just shut the fuck up.

His smile somehow grew wider. "Now that I did, doll, that I did."

"But really, about those breath mints..." She trailed off as a harder backhand to the face had her vision blurring.

. . .

When she woke only her right wrist was tied to a rather impressive metal stake in the ground.

_Is this retribution for never staying quiet?_ She wondered grinning loonily, then wincing as she felt dried blood on her cheek crack and begin trickling down her face.

Her left arm hurt! The sling she and the men had rigged up was coming apart now but her hand still worked. Dumb motherfuckers. She twisted herself around trying to maneuver her damn arm closer to the knot, freezing when she heard shouts and a very familiar voice.

"Woah now boys!" Merle's voice rang out. "Just passin' through! No harm meant."

She could just picture him raising his arms skyward. "Damn mamacita, they got you good eh?" Caesar's voice startled her as he clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. "Silencio!" He hissed undoing her rope. "C'mon, lets get outta here."

Caesar grabbed her by the good arm and hauled her out of a low flap he had cut in the back of the tent. Before they made it five steps they heard the clicks of multiple guns cocking. "Joder!" He snapped slowly raising his hands.

"You to, ya trouble makin' bitch! Hands up!" Stinky breath yelled at her.

"Gee I would but my arm hurts like a bitch." She replied easily.

"Not the time, mami." Caesar murmured.

Out of the corner of her eyes Juno saw movement. Flicking her eyes over to it she saw Merle give her a slight head bob. "No!" She said loudly stomping her foot. "If I'm going to die right now I'm going to have my god damn say!"

Caesar's mouth dropped open as she continued. "First you and Merle hit me with a damned truck and break my arm! Then you guys kidnap me! Don't tell me a thing but we're going to some big camp you all have with lots of women that I'm 'going to like a lot'. " She spat. "Then these assholes get me! So go ahead and shoot! Maybe after you all are dead it'll occur to one of you dying on the floor that you could have all just joined up together!" She clapped a hand to her mouth pretending that she was stupid to have said that. She saw the sick grins spreading across the new kidnappers faces as they started to lower their guns. In an instant shots rang out as did the twang of a bow and the men that had been holding them at gunpoint fell to the floor dead. Shupert and Merle emerged from the woods as Caesar stared at the dead men in shock.

"Damn straight!" Shupert whooped, pumping his fist in the air.

Juno smiled shaking her head. "Now, why'd you guys decide to rescue me?" She asked, having no illusions that they just missed her that much or it was out of the goodness of their hearts or some stupid shit like that.

Merle looked at her angrily. "Cause ya have the keys ta the damn truck."

She scoffed. "I think I'd remember getting those."

"Nah, see this motherfucker o'er here." Merle jerked his head at Caesar. "Thought it'd be a good idea ta leave yer ass wit tha keys while you was sleepin'. Seemed ta think ya wouldn't think ta check yer own pockets if ya wanted ta make an escape."

Wow, that was actually smart. She started to reach for her pockets but Caesar was quicker. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, and she felt him slide the keys into her pocket only to slide them back out, and toss them to Merle.

"There you are, holmes." Caesar said easily. "Told you we get the punta back we get the keys. Don't know why you're doubting me."

Juno stared at Caesar in shock. What the hell had just happened? And how did she even end up in situations like this? "Puta?" She said giving him a dirty look. "Vete a la chingada."

"Hey! I untied your ungrateful ass!"

"And called me a bitch!" Before the arguing could get out of hand Merle stalked up to the two of them.

"Gather up them supplies ya damn babies. We stay out an extra day, we damn well ain't goin' back emp'ty handed boys." He snapped.

An extra day? Did they have a timeline or something? Were they really going to a safe place? Maybe she should have paid more attention and asked more questions.

But damn those men were efficient, even Merle. She would have thought that a man missing his hand when the dead came back to life and started snacking on people wouldn't have a snowballs chance in hell at surviving. But here stood this badass jerk, not only surviving but obviously thriving! She really did get tired of being wrong. She also wasn't too thrilled at feeling so useless; especially next to Merle. So what she had a messed up arm-he was missing an entire hand and he could run circles around her! Once the truck was finally loaded and on the way she ended up exactly where she had started-in Merle's lap sound asleep.


End file.
